<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restless Slumber by ALilyPea (alilypea)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842009">Restless Slumber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea'>ALilyPea (alilypea)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Dreams, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is normally a restful sleeper, but sometimes his dreams, and their content change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Restless Slumber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading, hope you like it. Kudos and comments are always welcome!</p><p>It's all happening tonight everyone! YAY!</p><p>Prompt: I love you, but stop talking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos was usually a sound, loose-limbed sleeper. He’d had comments from lovers on it before; even TK had once or twice.</p><p>Hell, TK had practically used Carlos as a blanket on cooler nights.</p><p>So it was weird for him to wake up, arms wrapped tightly around TK, to find his boyfriend staring at him half in concern and half in amusement.</p><p>“What?” He grumbled; God, his muscles ached, and he rolled onto his back; still feeling half asleep, he couldn’t figure out what had woken him. Was it TK? “What’s wrong? You okay?”</p><p>“Are you okay?” TK asked as he pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him and eyes fixed on Carlos’ face. </p><p>“Yeah, why?” Carlos returned, rubbing his eyes. Why did his arms hurt?</p><p>“Normally, when you sleep, you’re like a limp noodle or a sloth that’s lost its grip; you were sleeping heavy, holding on tight and mumbling away like a six-year-old on pixie sticks,” TK explained, mirth colouring his voice. </p><p>Carlos’ brow furrowed as he tried to remember what he’d dreamt about, and his cheeks flushed. He could see it clearly now.</p><p>“That’s an interesting look,” TK commented. “What is it?” </p><p>“I was dreaming,” Carlos explained, as he nibbled on his bottom lip and pushed himself up, so he was right next to TK. </p><p>“That I could tell, believe it or not,” TK murmured, voice still roughened with sleep. “What about? You sounded excited but nervous.”</p><p>Carlos nodded and closed his eyes, wondering if he could feign falling back to sleep. He doubted it; he wasn’t the most convincing of liars, which tended to translate into his acting.</p><p>Not to mention TK could read him like a damn book. </p><p>“We were getting married,” Carlos replied, twisting his hands in his lap. “You looked...beautiful.” </p><p>TK reached over and rested a hand over both of his, squeezing gently. “And?”</p><p>“I know it’s weird, but you just looked amazing, and it was at Judd’s uncle’s ranch, and the light was shining through the trees, and everyone was there, even Iris. Your dad stood up for you, and Paul stood up for me; it felt so real. I know we’re just beginning, and I don’t want to scare you away because that’s a big thing to think about or even discuss right now, but I want you to know when it comes to this, I’m all in.”</p><p>TK’s lips covered his a moment after his weight settled over Carlos’ lap. “I love you, but shut up.”</p><p>Carlos gaped at him. Had TK just...He surged up and kissed him again, hands flying to grasp TK’s back, clinging. “I love you too,” he muttered between kisses.</p><p>“I can tell,” TK laughed, leaning back his eyes gleamed in the low light of the bedroom. “I’m all in too. So stop worrying.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>